Voodoo
by BritainsBrows
Summary: When Engalnd stumbles across how to make a voodoo doll he makes one of America and uses it to his advantage — smut


England sat on his bed alone at one in the morning on what started out as a Tuesday night. His boyfriend, America, was out for night so he had the time to surf the web. He wasn't dressed for bed because this whole affair started at five in the afternoon the day before. This indulgence in the internet wasn't supposed to last as long as it did. This was definitely the start of an internet addiction. Who knew this was so fun? America always talked about things he had found on the web, but it never hit England how cool it'd be. The hours of the internet left England a genius on everything from the best colors for him to wear, to how to make a watermelon a flat rimmed hat. He was about click on a story about Michael Jackson's hidden dark side when something far more interesting caught his eye. How to make a voodoo doll of anyone you know. England smiled in the dim light of his computer screen, and clicked.

The article had an about section of voodoo dolls and step by step directions on how to make these magical dolls. Beyond the finishing step were directions on how to make the doll stop working. After glancing through the page England decided to save the it so he could always come back in case he needed to end the voodoo part of the doll. After doing that England got right to it.

The first step was to obtain or make a doll with a humanoid shape. It said only the shape matters. The doll could be any size, it could be stuffed, wood, or metal, have any face, and can even be an animal. England went and grabbed a stuffed gorilla that America had given him. The second step said to take a hair from anywhere on the "victim" and attach it to the doll in some way. England yanked a hair from him head and taped it to the gorilla. The next step said to chant the following words with the "victim"'s face in mind and say their name at the end while holding the doll around the waist : O esprits en font un navire de sentiment pour. England did so and added his human name to the end. For a second he stayed still like he was expecting something huge to happen, then he realized it felt like someone with large hands was holding his waist. Amazed, England let go with one hand and one of the hands leave his waist. He poked the gorilla in the belly lightly and he felt the same sensation in his own belly. He spent the next few minutes poking and prodding the gorilla just letting it sink in. Eventually, his tired late night brain thought, "Could I get off by touching the gorilla?" England placed his thumb on the groin area of the gorilla lightly, but firmly. He immediately felt a pressure on his own groin. It gave England a chill to feel something so big on him. He pressed harder and wiggled his thumb around a bit. It was a strange kind of amazing that resulted in a boner. He continued to press his thumb down and moved it around in different ways until he came. It was one of the best feelings he had ever experienced. All these years of magic and he never thought of voodoo. Not once. My God in heaven was that a mistake. England was sitting in the glow of his orgasm when he thought of an amazing prank to play on his boyfriend.

America walked into his and England's temporary apartment seven at night the next day. He had spent all yesterday morning on a plane and he spent all afternoon today on a plane back. Passenger planes are terrible. You can't do anything except eat and hope the wifi is working. He had to work all of the ride back too. Of course there was still more to do. America just wanted to lay down and sleep until after the business year ended, but if he didn't continue working now he'd never have time to finish. How did England keep all of this sorted all the time? America trudged over to his desk, sat down, pulled out his computer, and continued working on his powerpoint presentation about minimum wage.

Soon a giddy England came over on his way to the kitchen, leaned over and kissed America on the cheek. America leaned into it a bit and said hello. Still leaning over, and now with his hand entangled in america's hair, England asked how the flight was.

"Horrible and work filled. I hate this time of the year."

"I don't think anyone likes it." England said plucking a hair from America's head

"Yeah, I guess." America said, oblivious to the hair theft.

"Well, I'm guessing I wont see you upstairs until late."

"At this rate I wont be up until ten tomorrow morning."

"Okay. See you then." England said walking over to the kitchen to grab a cookie and some tape before going upstairs to bed. A stressed overworked America grunted in response, wondering why England was so... dormant today.

England could believe how things had turned out. America was stressed so this'd be a good thing for him, and England was devious so this'd be fun. When he got upstairs England took out the male sex doll he had scoured the whole town for. It was so detailed it actually had a prostate in the anus. The doll was expensive, but also the only one he could find with a penis and anus. He taped america's hair to the back of it's head and said the chant quietly. He immediately put the doll down on the floor on the far side of the bed in hopes america wouldn't feel his hands on the doll's waist. Now it was time for the fun to begin.

First England ran his finger up the forever erect penis as lightly as humanly possible. Just enough for America to get a slight tingle. He did it again, slightly harder. Then again, but with two fingers. Then he took his fingers and lightly massaged the head of the penis. He lightly licked the part of the dick where the head meets the rest of the shaft, then massaged the area lightly with his thumbs. He heard America's desk chair roll back downstairs but he didn't hear steps. England smiled to himself and put the palms of his hands on either side of the head and slid his hands down the shaft. He went back up then back down a few times then he grasped on and added his mouth to the equation by enveloping the head with his lips. He did this for a few seconds before he heard America get up downstairs and start towards the stairs. he sounded like he was struggling to walk normally. England stopped with his mouth and just used his hands. He moved his hands painfully slow. During the slower movement England heard America making his way up the stairs. Before America could finish going up the stairs, England stopped and sat on the bed with a book like everything was normal. America stopped for a second when the hands left, but then he continued on the way to the bedroom. The door opened slowly and a bright red America appeared in the doorway with his hands over his groin. England looked over at America expectantly.

"England?" America said quietly.

"Yes?"

America shifted uncomfortably "Well,uh... the thing is... I, uh... I think someone is using... magic on me or something. I didn't believe you before but... yeah." He avoided eye contact and somehow managed to get redder as he spoke. It almost made England feel bad.

"Magic? Magic how?" Feeling bad wouldn't hold England back from having a little fun.

America couldn't find words for a minute. He finally moved his hands, exposing a raging hard on. He closed his eyes in embarrassment.

"America, are you aware that those are natural?"

"Yes!" He said, defending himself, "The thing thats weird is that it feels like someone's... uh... touching it." America said the last part quickly.

"Like this?"

America's head shot up and England leaned over to the doll and grabbed onto the dick. Immediately America's expression turned into a mixture of betrayal, anger, and something else England couldn't figure out. America started to lunge at England but England had the upper hand. He gave the sex doll's penis a few firm pumps and America crumpled onto the bed mid action. England got down onto the floor between the sex doll's legs without stopping the handjob and began an intense blowjob. America couldn't bring his body to move much; The feeling of England's skilled mouth was too much for him. The trapped country wasn't able to get up without collapsing, but he did manage to drag himself across the bed while holding in sounds of pleasure. He was almost within touching distance of England when he felt a phantom finger slide into his anus and begin massaging his prostate. He couldn't do anything but lay sprawled out on the bed grabbing at the sheets and try desperately to keep from asking England for more. England knew America was in ecstasy but England wouldn't rest until he heard the sounds he knew America usually made during sex. England slid another finger into the doll's anus and used his other hand to grab onto the shaft of the penis to give a half blowjob half handjob. America couldn't help it anymore. He gasped and with every pump he made a sound of pure pleasure. He got louder and more enthusiastic the closer he got to climax. Through clenched teeth America managed to get out that he was about to cum. England went faster for the grand finale and America came hard. He gasped and cursed in ecstasy. England slowed to a stop and got up to look at America. America was sprawled out across the bed face down. His breathing was heavy, but slowing. After a second he flipped himself over revealing a still red face that was trying to be angry and a wet spot on his pants.

"You're an asshole." America got out.

England smiled, sat on the bed next to America's head and realized he should do something about his own hard on.

"A magical asshole." He added. He thought about something for a second then asked, "How?"

"Voodoo."

America laughed. "Do you have one?"

England thought about if he should lie or not. He was slightly scared to think about what America would do to him after all this. But still... "Yes. The first one I made was of me."

"What was it?"

"A gorilla."

"How am I supposed to get revenge with a gorilla?"

England was slightly taken aback by the forwardness of America. But then again, he was America.

"But wait, what do I have here?" America had a devious look in his eyes. He had noticed England's erect penis.

England put his hands over his lap. He wanted sex, but not revenge sex. Who knows what kind of cruel thing America would do.

America turned over to be on his hands and knees. England tried to get up, but before he could America had his arm around him and had pulled him flat on the bed. America was sitting on England, with his lover's hands pinned above his head before he knew what hit him. It wasn't long before England realized that America was sitting right on his boner. With one hand America took off his belt then tied one of England's wrists to the head of the bed. Then he took of England's belt and tied England's other wrist to the head of the bed. England was successfully tied up. America smiled a lust filled smile that no one would ever trust and started to grind against England's hard on. England bit his lip as blood poured into his cheeks. He thought about asking America to stop, but he realized that this is what he was hoping for. He wanted America to loosen up, and he wanted sex that wasn't too forced, now all thats left it to hope America doesn't bring him to the edge then stop.

America leaned down and started to kiss England's neck, stopping to suck every so often. That night won't be left unmarked. America made his way down to one of England's nipples and began to play with it with his tongue. His other hand was exploring the recesses of England's pants, lightly going over his dick a few times before stroking his dick exclusively. America could feel England thrust into his hand a little bit. America smiled to himself, and moved his mouth to the other nipple. He could feel that England's body was tense with feeling. With a final go over of the nipple, America sat up and focused on unzipping England's pants to set his penis free. Then the real fun will begin.

When England's pants were down America rested his head in his hand next to England's groin. With his other hand he lazily grabbed England's dick and waved it around a bit. He then took two fingers and ran them up and down the length of it, only giving England enough to want more. Much more. While he was doing that he sat up and took his other hand and placed it upon the head of England's penis. He rubbed the entire palm of his hand solely on the head. England couldn't help but gasp. He rolled his hips into America's hand to try and get him to do more. America grabbed onto the shaft with his other hand and moved it up and down slowly. He replaced his top hand with his mouth. He kept his lips firmly around the tip and moved his tongue in circles. Dancing across the slit, and rounding the sensitives sides where the head and shaft come together. England began with a chorus of "oh shit"s and "holy fuck"s. America moved the hand around the shaft to England's balls and began to bring his mouth down further to give a full blowjob. England looked up to the sky with his eyes shut tight. Holy shit that felt good. Now the only thing left was- America slid a finger into England's ass. Then two. Each thrust in brushed his prostate. England felt nothing but pure pleasure. It wouldn't be much longer before he came.

"A-america," England stuttered, "I'm gonna cum."

England's breathing became more labored as he came closer and closer to the end, and with a final arch of his back he orgasmed. America didn't remove his mouth. Just to spite England, who thought swallowing was gross, America swallowed the load. England gave an exhausted laugh.

"You have no fucking idea how relieved I am you didn't leave me on edge. I'm so relieved I barely even care you just swallowed."

"I'll make you care, you magical dick."

America leaned over and kissed England. England cringed, and moved his head to break the kiss.

"Don't," England said into his arm. "Okay untie me now."

"No," America said as he got up from the bed to change his pants.

"No?"

"No. I need to work still and I'm not going to let you distract me again. See you tommorow at ten. No, make that ten thirty now, thanks to you."

"What? No! Untie me! You bastard untie me now!" England yelled at America as he left the room. "How can you just walk away?! AMERICA! COME BACK. YOU FUCKING BASTARD."


End file.
